The Return of Bucky
by Boolia
Summary: Bucky, from my last Halloween tale is back, and this time he wants revenge on his former owner, Phineas! Perry's friends are disappearing in thier game of Hide and Seek. Can he find them before he disappears? Candace thinks Ferb will turn into a vampire!
1. Part 1

The Return of Bucky

Part 1

Perry waited at the bus stop for his owners in his superhero outfit. His bright red cape flapped in the fall air. It was Halloween, and the house was decorated with pumpkin lights surrounding the house. They were off, but at night, they will be turned on for the trick-o-treaters. Halloween stickers such as vampires, bats, witches, and black cats stuck on the outside windows.

The bus came into view, and stopped. Kids rushed out. When Phineas, as Elvis Presley, and Ferb, as Henry Porter with his fake wooden wand in his pocket, came off of the bus, they were greeted by the platypus's chatter. The bus closed its doors when everyone was off, and took off. Phineas smiled, and petted his pet, stroking the pet's chin.

"And how is our super-hero pet doing on this fine fall afternoon?" Phineas asked. Perry chattered again. Phineas stood up.

"_Come on_! Let's go say hi to Candace, mom and dad!" The kids and the platypus went inside.

Meanwhile, in a dark abandoned house, Bucky, Phineas and Ferb's former dog, now a ghost, was watching the boys and platypus in his crystal ball.

"You like it when Perry greets you from the school bus, Phineas?" The dog said sinisterly. "For this is the last time he'll welcome you home!" The ghost dog then laughed evilly.

"How was school today boys?" Linda asked after she let the boys and Perry walk in. She closed the door behind them. A basket was all ready on the floor near the door for the trick-or-treaters. Candace was busy at the table doing her homework. She was dressed as a bride in the bride outfit she wore at her uncle and Aunt's wedding. "How was your Halloween party and costume parade?"

"It was _great _mom!" Phineas told her as he and Ferb took off their backpacks, and dug in to take out their homework folders, pencils, and textbooks. "We saw some great costumes by the teachers, staff, and students! Buford was a tiger, Baljeet a detention slip, Isabella was Bo Peep, and she said she dressed Pinky as one of her sheep, Django, a first mate, and Irving was the scariest of all."

"Oh really?" Their mom wanted to know. "What did he dress as?"

"He dressed as 'Ferbneas'. Half me, half Ferb." Candace stopped her pencil, and looked at her brothers.

"That boy has some serious issues." She said. "That's just plain creepy."

"Yes!" Ferb agreed. "Yes, it is!"

"Well, it _is_ the spookiest night of the year." Phineas added.

"You're right." Candace spoke. "Good point." She got back with doing her homework. The boys sat on chairs by her, opened their texts, and started on their reading homework. Linda went to do the laundry.

After dinner, and after their homework, the doorbell rang.

"_I got it!"_ Phineas offered as he jumped out of his chair, and rushed for the door. "That must be our friends, ready to have a good time!" He opened the door. He was surprised when it was only Vanessa dressed as Dracula's wife.

"_Vanessa?_" Phineas questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Ferb." She answered. "I got to ask him something." The teenager walked in, headings towards Ferb.

Ferb was glued to the spot. He couldn't believe it; the girl of his dreams was heading right towards him! Was it magic? He glanced down at his fake wand, and looked back, blinking in disbelief. _Nah _it couldn't be, _could it?_

"_Ferb_," She started. "I am here to ask you if you want to come over to my house." Ferb gaped in shock; he was speechless! The girl bent down to his level. "See, I'm going to watch The Vampire Journals marathon tonight, and I wondered if you'll like to join." She stood back up. Ferb couldn't believe it! Go to Vanessa's? "Oh that's right! You rather go trick-or-treating with your friends and stepbrother; I hate to impose."

Ferb shook his head, and took her hands in his. "I'm sure Phineas can share his candy with me." He said. "I rather be with you." Vanessa giggled as the boy kissed her hand.

"_Ooh!_" Phineas oohed. "My stepbrother's first real date. _Congrats bro_!"

"Thanks Phineas." Vanessa withdrew her hand.

"Okay." She declared. "Meet me at my house in half an hour. _Bye_! Oh, and for the record, this isn't a '_date_'-date okay?" She then left.

Phineas looked at his stepbrother who had lovesick on his mind. Phineas then smiled.

The doorbell rung again.

_"I got it!"_ Phineas offered again. He opened the door, in walked his friends and Irving. Phineas closed the door behind them.

_"Hello friends!"_ He greeted. He looked at Irving. "And Irving! Are you ready to go out, and get some candy?"

"_You bet Phineas_!" Baljeet said.

"_Oooh!"_ Irving squealed with excitement, like a teenage girl. "I can't believe it; I'm going trick-or-treating with Phineas and Ferb! This is the most exciting moment of my life!"

"I can't believe you're still in that creepy costume." Phineas told him. Irving looked confused.

"_What?"_

_"Nothing_, it's nothing. Anyways, Ferb's not going trick-or-treating with us this year." The friends gasped.

"He's not?" Irving asked. "How come?"

"Too old, huh?" Buford guessed. "Yeah, it'll happen to all of us. I call dibs on Dinner Bell's Stepbrother's candy!"

_"No, No."_ Phineas assured them. "It's not that. Vanessa invited Ferb to go to her house instead."

"Ooh!" Baljeet oohed. "You mean like a date?"

"No, no; it's not a date- date at all." Ferb looked at his stepbrother like he was nuts.

"Well, at least Ferb has feelings for a girl." Isabella spoke. Phineas looked at her, confused.

"What the heck does that mean Isabella?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." She then sighed. "Nothing at all."

"Okay then, trick-or-treating awaits. Come on!"

"Good luck boys." Linda said. "Get a lot of candy."

"I'm not going mum." Ferb told her. "I got a date with Vanessa!" Linda looked shocked.

"Aren't you too young to date son?" Ferb shook his head.

"No, no I'm not mum."

"It's not a date Ferb!" Phineas told him as he and his friends headed towards the door. "You're just going out, that's all."

"It is too a date bro!"

"Whatever! Anyways, Phineas and friends have just left the building!" He and his friends left.

The family all went outside to wave goodbye.

"Bye guys!" Linda shouted after them. "Have fun!" She then stopped, and looked down at Ferb. "Are you sure you don't want to go out trick-or-treating with your stepbrother and your friends, Ferb?" Ferb nodded.

"Alright then." They then all went outside.

When Ferb left for his 'date', the trick-or-treaters started to come. Perry watched as Candace handed out the candy. His watch then beeped. He lifted his hand, and pressed it so the Major, dressed as a wizard, came on screen. Halloween decors were put up in the background.

"Greetings Agent P." He greeted. "Tonight is the second annual Halloween party down at the agency. It starts soon, so I hope you'll attend. Monogram, over and out!" The screen flashed off.

Perry then went on all fours, and crept to the back sliding door. He made sure to be careful nobody saw him; as soon as he was out, he went to agent mode, put on his fedora, and headed towards headquarters.

He then saw Pinky, who was pushing something with his nose. It was so dark out, that Perry couldn't tell what it was, in his sheep costume, and other neighborhood pets in their outfits were out and about. Monogram must've called every animal agent in Danville to come. Perry then saw that Pinky was pushing Biff's bowl (who was a recently new agent) with his nose. Biff was dressed like a football fan; a paw print on his side, and he had two flags in each fin.

_"Greetings agents,"_ Monogram greeted the animals as soon they all were in the building. Carl was beside him in his bunny outfit. A maze of gym mats lined the walls, curving at times like a snake. A pumpkin basket with slips of paper was beside MM and Carl. "And welcome to the second annual O.W.C.A Halloween party!"" Every animal cheered. "Now, we're going to have a fun time. There're will be Hide and Seek, Bobbin for Apples, and more! So first up; Hide and Seek!" The animals cheered again.

_"And now_," Monogram said after a few animals were the seeker. "The next seeker is…" He grabbed a piece of paper from the pumpkin box, and read it out loud. "_Agent P!_ Come on down, and count to ten!

Perry came down, the others animals all ran to hide, and he began counting to ten in his head. The lights went out, and eerie music started to play ass MM and Carl ran to hide.

When Perry was done, he entered the maze, and started looking. He looked, and looked.

He then herd a scream that sounded like Monogram, and ran to the noise.

He stopped dead when he saw Monogram's wizard's hat on the ground. He picked it up, and looked around. Monogram wasn't in sight. Where was he? He was about to look again when he heard another scream.

He ran, wizard's hat in hand, and stopped when he saw Carl's bunny ears. He looked around. Carl was nowhere in sight.

His heart pounded when he heard shrill clucks, meows, barks, chirps, and even bubbling. He ran to the sounds. Something bad was happening to his friends. This place was truly scaring him! Has it gotten hunted?

The platypus had only one thing on his mind. He better find his friends fast before _he_ disappears!

Ferb went to the front stoop of Charlene's house. He rang the doorbell; nobody answered. He rang it again, again nobody answered. He then heard laughter from inside. He saw a window, went to it, and stood on his toes to see better. He couldn't believe it!

He saw Vanessa…and Johnny, as Count Dracula, sitting together! They were sitting in front of the TV, eating popcorn together. He stopped looking. Ferb was confused. Why was Johnny here? Vanessa didn't mention he was coming. Didn't he dump her? He looked in the window again, and gasped.

Vanessa and Johnny were _kissing!_

Ferb looked heartbroken, and was about to go trick-or-treating when Vanessa answered the door.

"Oh Ferb," She said. "You're just in time_; welcome_!" Ferb looked at her.

"Well, don't just stand there. _Come in, come in_!" Ferb shrugged, and came inside. Vanessa closed the door behind him.

"Hope you don't mind," She told him. "But I invited Johnny over."

"_Hiya little shrimp_!" Johnny said, eating popcorn. Ferb glared madly at the insult. "Ready for tonight?" Ferb still scowled at him as he ate another piece of popcorn.

"Johnny dumped Susan!" Vanessa explained to Ferb. Ferb looked at her. "She was the Goth girl I told you about on Valentine's. You know; the girl who he cheated me on?" She ate a kernel.

"Well_, enjoy the marathon_!" They all looked at the TV, and Vanessa and Ferb sat down. Ferb sat on the floor as Vanessa and Johnny sat on the couch.

Ferb looked up occasionally, one point he saw them kissing again. Ferb looked away. He then began having second thoughts about coming here. He much rather be trick-or-treating with his stepbrother and his friends instead of being here where his heart will be broken. This was a scary moment for him.

_"Okay_," Phineas told his friends. He looked at the abandoned old house. "Last house over there; follow me!"

"I don't think so Phineas," Baljeet told him. "That house gives me the willies!" He shivered. "Couldn't we go to a less creepy house?"

"_Awe,_ don't be scared Baljeet." Phineas reassured him. "There's nothing to be scared of. This is Halloween_; everything's_ seems scary tonight!"

_"Yeah!"_ Buford added. "So don't be chicken Jeet!"

_"O-Okay_!" Baljeet shivered. "But let's make it quick!" They went to the house.

"Maybe Baljeet is right." Isabella said. "We should leave; this house does look scary!"

_"Relax Isabella_!' Phineas said. "This will be a perfect opportunity to get your "I'm Not Afraid of Anything" patch if there ever is one like that."

"This is why I'm a fan of Phineas's!" Irving explained. "He's always willing to explore; and not afraid of anything. My hero!"

_"Exactly_!" Buford agreed. The kids went to the house.

When they were at the door, Phineas rang the doorbell.

_"Ready guys_?" He asked. The kids got their buckets/bags ready, and waited. Nobody came. Phineas tried again, again, nobody came.

"Well, nobody's home!" Baljeet declared. "Let's go!" He was about to go, when Phineas stopped him.

_"Shhhhhh_!" He told his friends, looking around. "Do you hear that?" His friends looked confused.

"Hear _what_ Phineas?" Isabella wanted to know. "I don't hear anything."

"_Shhh_! Just be quiet; you'll hear it,"

"Uh, Phineas. I don't hear anything."

_"Shhhh_! Just have patience!" They all listened.

They then heard something.

"_Welcome, Phineas_!" The voice hissed.

All of a sudden, the trap door opened beneath them. The kids all screamed as they fell into darkness. The trapdoor closed behind them, and a sinister laugh was heard.

When Phineas fell onto the floor, he picked himself up, and dusted himself off. He looked around. Where were his friends?

"_Isabella_?" He asked. "_Baljeet, Buford…Irving?"_ Where are you guys?" He grabbed a lit torch on the wall. "_Guys?_ Guys, where are you?" He looked and looked, but his friends were nowhere to be seen.

"_G-guys_?" Suddenly, the fire and the lights went out, and Phineas stepped on a twig. He screamed when he saw a really bright ghost dog. He then recognized it.

"_B-Bucky_?" He asked. "Is that you?"

Thanks to Drama Sapphire for me using Susan, her OC.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"_Yes Phineas!"_ Bucky answered. "Is it me, your loving former dog Bucky."

"W-what do you want from me?" The boy asked, terrified.

"I want you to be a ghost like me!" Phineas then looked puzzled.

_"W-what?"_

Meanwhile at Vanessa's, when the TV showed a commercial break, Ferb asked if he could use the phone.

"Oh sure!" Vanessa answered him, paying more attention to Johnny's eyes, and smiling. "Phone's in the kitchen."

Ferb stood up, and went into the kitchen. When he saw the phone mounted to the wall, he took it up from its cradle, dialed his home number, and placed it to his ear. Candace answered it.

"_Hello?_" She asked on the other line.

"Candace," Ferb said. "Can you tell Mum to pick me up from Vanessa's?" He looked around the corner to see Vanessa and Johnny still flirting with each other. "This date didn't go as planned."

"_Ferb?_ Mom's out with Vanessa's mom at their cooking Halloween party, she won't be home until late."

"Then can you come over?"

"Ferb, I only have a permit, you know that. I'm not supposed to drive without an adult in the car with me. I'm handing out candy to the Trick or Treaters, and anyways, you're _not_ on a date!" Ferb sighed.

"I know. Can you just come anyways? _Please_, Candace. I need you." Candace sighed, and looked at the candy basket.

"_Sure!"_

"Thanks sis."

"Is that your sister?" Vanessa asked who came up to Ferb in the kitchen. She then put her hand out.

"Can I talk to her, please?" Ferb hesitated, and then handed the phone to Vanessa. He then went back to the family room with Johnny. Vanessa spoke into the phone.

"Hi Candace." She said.

"_Vanessa_?" Candace asked. "Is everything alright over there? Sounds like Ferb isn't too happy."

"Oh, I don't know why. Maybe hungry? We're partying all night, and ending at sunrise. Can you buy us more food? We only have popcorn. Oh, and no garlic please. Johnny and I both can't stand garlic, _thanks, bye_!" The Goth teen hung up, and went back to where Ferb and Johnny were.

"Is Candace coming?" Ferb asked her.

"Yeah." Vanessa answered. "She'll be here in a jiff." They all paid attention to the screen.

_"Wow_!" Candace observed, hanging up the phone. "Partying all night huh? Must be a long vampire marathon. Wonder why Johnny hates garlic! That stuff may give you bad breath, but that's stuff amazing on garlic bread! Oh, well!" She then got her jacket, went outside, got her bike from the garage and put her helmet on, then peddled to the supermarket.

When she got a bag of candy corn, and fruit punch from the market, she headed to Vanessa's house.

When she got there, she got off her bike, and parked it. She grabbled the grocery bag from off the handles, and headed for the doors.

She rang the bell, and peeked into the window. She smiled when she saw Ferb, but then gasped when she saw Count Dracula and his wife.

She then began to panic, and then laughed to herself.

_"Oh right_!" She snorted. "They're just costumes. They're not real vampires."

Once the door opened, a plastic bat flew into her face, screeching a shrill sheik. Candace screamed. The bat stopped.

_"Hi!"_ Vanessa greeted. All Candace could do was stutter, feignedly. Vanessa noticed the grocery bag.

"Oh you did go to the market!" She grabbed it. "No garlic in here right? Thanks! Tell your Mom to pick up Ferb before sunrise, bye" She closed the door. Candace still stuttered.

She then went back to reality, and shook it off.

"Wonder where that bat came from?" She asked herself, realized something, and then shook it off.

_Nahhh_!" She said. "It's just a Halloween decoration; it's not real. She got on her bike, and strapped her helmet back on.

She then looked back in the window, and gasped. Johnny and Vanessa were kissing.

Her heart then pounded.

_"Nahhh!_" She decided. She looked again; they were still going at it. She gasped in shock.

_"Oh my gosh_! Turning into a bat, hates garlic, sucking blood out of her boyfriend, party ending before sunrise can only be one thing." Her face then looked scared. "My stepbrother is on a date…_with a vampire_!"

"That's right Phineas," The ghost dog said. "I want you to become a ghost like me. "

"B-but _why?_" Phineas wanted to know.

"So you can be with me for eternity!" He laughed evilly. "You see Phineas; you've been with that no good, lame platypus long enough!"

"You mean Perry? What have you got against him; he's just a platypus, they don't do much you know."

"He stole my spotlight!"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to love me Phineas. Now that stupid platypus is in the picture, you don't. You have forgotten all about me. Just like I no longer exist, I no longer exist in your life either. You're not sad that I was dead, and no longer living. You replaced me with another, and threw me out like a ratty old newspaper."

"Oh, Bucky; that's not true. How could I forget you? You were the light of my life, and always will be. I was too sad when I finally heard the tragic news two years in your afterlife, I cried for days and days, but I moved on. Perry may be my pet now, but I'll always remember you Bucky, always. You have to believe that."

_"LIESSS_!"

"I'm not making this up Bucky. You see when someone you love dies; they don't truly go away forever. Part of them stays behind in your memo…"

"Yeah, yeah! I heard a similar speech about this from this lunatic of a nemesis of Perry's." Phineas looked at the ghost confused.

"Perry has a _nemesis_?"

"Oh don't be blind! Of course Perry has a nemesis! He's a secret agent after all."

"I don't think I should believe you; you're dead."

"Phineas, I'm a ghost; I know everything that you and your family do. That platypus that you love dearly more then me is truly an agent. He may look cute, mindless, and innocent, but when no one's looking, he goes into his true form to kick bad-guy butt. Looks aren't what they appear to be Phineas. But never mind about that now, live like a ghost with me Phineas. Live among the dead!"

"And if I _don't?"_

"Oh I don't think you'll have a choice!"

Suddenly, all of Phineas's friends appeared chained to the walls.

_"PHINEAS_!" They all screamed, trying to get free, but failing.

_"Guys_!" Phineas shouted. "_Isabella_!" He then looked at the ghost dog. "Let them go Bucky!"

"Will you become a ghost like me then?"

_"No_! Wait, if I _do_ become a ghost, will you let my friends go?"

"_Yes!_ Most _definitly!_" Phineas pondered about this.

"Don't do it Phineas!" Isabella screamed.

_"Yeah_!" Baljeet added. ""Don't do it; it's a trap!"

"This is not what I came for!" Irving cried. "I didn't come here to watch my hero turn into a ghost! _Why, oh why_?" He began to weep.

_"Irving_!" Isabella told him. "Relax, will ya! Phineas is not going to turn into a ghost!" She looked at Phineas. "Phineas don't do this! If you turn into a ghost, you'll never have any more adventures! You'll never have the life with your parents, friends, school, Ferb, Perry, and me that you once had. All of that will vanish! You're a good kid Phineas, but you're only a kid. You still have a lot to live for. _Please,_ don't give it up yet; _please!"_ Phineas hesitated again.

_"Come on_ Phineas!" Bucky urged. "Live among the dead like me! Don't worry; your friends will be safe; my ghost friends will make sure of that!"

Suddenly, more ghost dogs appeared out of nowhere. Phineas's friends all screamed.

"There are _more_ of them?" Isabella shrieked. "Help Phineas; save us!" Phineas was terrified. "Helllllllppppppp!" The friends screamed again.

"_I-Isabella_," Phineas said, terrified. He gulped. "I-I see dead dogs."

"So live with me Phineas!" Bucky persuaded. "Live with me!" He laughed his sinister laughed. Phineas looked around. He then saw it in the corner, a vacuum cleaner. Bingo; that'll work! That'll get rid of this creepy ghost!

"_Look_!" He told them. "A pile of doggy bones!"

_"Where_?" All of the ghosts turned around. Bucky turned back to see Phineas inching his way to the vacuum. He growled, and flew in front of him and the vacuum. Phineas, who was shocked, screamed.

"So you think you can outsmart a ghost?" Bucky sneered. "I think not! You will never see your parents, friends, stepbrother, or your precious platypus again!" He laughed.

As he was doing that, Phineas quickly plugged the vacuum cleaner, and pointed the nozzle at the ghost.

_"Bucky_!" Phineas said. Bucky stopped, sneered, and looked at him. "You've been a very bad dog!" The boy turned the machine on. Bucky screamed as he got sucked in.

_"NOOOOOOOOOO_!" Phineas turned it off when the ghost was completely gone. All of the ghost dogs, howled as they vanished as the lights went on. The chains unlocked themselves, letting all of Phineas's friends free. They ran towards him. Isabella gave Phineas a hug.

"Oh Phineas," She said. "You _saved_ us!" She released herself from him. "However did you do it?"

_"Well_," Phineas admitted. "Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I did what that green mustached Italian plumber did to get rid of ghosts on our video game; I sucked him up in the vacuum cleaner! He won't come back for a long time!" Baljeet looked confused,

"So, a video game saved your life?" He asked.

"I guess so. Now, let's go home, and eat some of our candy!" His friends all agreed as they headed out.

"Once again, Phineas Flynn has _left _the building!"

"Good thing we're leaving." Baljeet told his friends. "With all of that spooky things that happed tonight; I think I wetted myself." The friends were all disgusted, as they walked home.

"Okay," Candace told herself returning to Vanessa's with vampire-warding-off equipment. "Let's see here, I got a garlic necklace," She wore a garlic necklace around her neck. "A cross, a wooden stake, a flashlight, and batteries in case they go dead. Now I'm ready to go save Ferb; I'm coming Ferb!" She got off her bike, and headed for the door.

In the house, Ferb, Vanessa, and Johnny were all watching The Vampire Journals, while eating what Candace had brought them.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, Vanessa saw a spider creeping in the corner. Vanessa screamed.

"_I hate spiders_!" She leapt behind the sofa, and quivered in fear. "J-Johnny save us!" Johnny sighed.

"Relax Vinnie," He responded. "It's only a spider. As long as he doesn't come near, we're safe. Don't tell me you're chicken?" Vanessa stood up.

The spider came closer. Johnny screamed, and jumped into Vanessa's arms.

_"Ahhh_!" He yelled. _"Spider_! Get it _away _from me!" He quivered in fear. Vanessa gave her boyfriend a look.

"Chicken, _right_!" She said, irritated by him. "Just kill him alright?" She dropped him to the ground. Johnny stood up.

"Kill _him_? _No way_; that's thing _creepy!_ There's _no way_ that I'm killing that thing!" Vanessa sighed, and the two screamed as the spider crept closer and closer.

Ferb sighed, stood up, and walked towards the spider.

"_No, no dude_!" Johnny warned him. "That spider's too dangerous! He'll latch onto you head, and do things to you! _Horrible _things, don't do it bro!" Ferb just ignored him. He then crushed it with his foot. He then looked at the teens that were now dumbstruck.

_"What?"_ The English boy asked while he shrugged. "It's just a spider." The teens sighed in relief. Vanessa went foreword.

"You _saved _us Ferb." She congratulated him. "That was real brave of you; thank you." She then kissed him. Ferb smiled.

Meanwhile, Candace was watching in the bushes. She gasped.

"I-I'm too late." She said, and stood up. "My stepbrother's a vampire." She sighed, and walked slowly to her bike. She tossed the wooden stake aside.

She hopped on, and peddled home sadly.

When they were done kissing, the teens and kid all went back to watching TV. Finally, Ferb could stay here. He was happy, he got his kiss.

Perry was still running away from all of the eerie noises. His heart pounding each time.

He then stopped when he reached a dead end in a corner. He then sensed someone following him. He quivered in fear as he turned around.

A shadowed figure came towards him. The platypus didn't know what to do; he was utterly terrified! He chattered in fear.

From out of the shadows, appeared Dr. Doofensmirtz. Perry sighed, and wiped his brow in relief. Somehow he knew it was Dr. D.

He then saw all of his friends; they were all okay. Perry was confused.

"_SURPRISE!_!" the humans all said at once. The animals did their cheer. The lights went back on.

_"Happy Halloween Agent P!"_ Monogram spoke.

"You were scared!" Carl added. "We got your good!" Dr. D snickered as he came towards the semi-aquatic mammal. Dr. D was in his 'costume' again, which was no costume, just his usual self. Everybody looked at him.

_"What_?" The scientist asked. "It's my best costume, _alright!" _He then turned to Perry.

"We got you Perry the Platypus!" He giggled. "Man, you were so _scared_!" Perry looked at his friends; they were in on it?

"This is one of the rare occasions where Dr. D is on the good side." Monogram explained. "By helping us scare you!"

"It's true." Dr. D admitted. "Scaring you is evil, and I _love_ evil! By the way; tomorrow I'll be back to my usual tricks, so you better be ready Perry the Platypus!" Perry looked away, like he was about to cry.

"Oh don't cry Perry the Platypus." Dr. D consoled him. "It was only a trick I swear! We wouldn't scare you on purpose, well, I will, but it was all pretend. It was only a trick Perry the Platypus; a trick! _Perry?"_

Perry then turned around. The humans screamed. Perry was now wearing a creepy clown's mask with fangs, and fake blood rolling down its cheeks. The humans all ran for their lives.

Perry took of his mask, and the animals all cheered as Perry stood proud, his cape flowing in the fan's breeze.

They heard Bucky's howling, and all ran. Pinky quickly pushing Biffs' bowl with his nose.

At home, Candace looked pale in the kitchen. Phineas then came home by himself.

_"I'm home_!" He called. He then saw his pale sister, and went to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong sis? You look like you seen a ghost like we have. What's bugging you?"

"Phineas," Candace started. "You won't believe this, but Ferb's a…_vampire_!"

"A _what?_" Candace grabbed her brother by the shirt coller.

"_A vampire_!" She let him go. Phineas looked like she was nuts.

"My brother's a _vampire_?" He asked. "That's so _cool;_ but I think you let your imagination get the best of you again sis. Like you wanted me to believe Ferb was an alien, I can tell you right now, that vampires, zombies, monster, and stuff are made up. They're not real." He ate some of his candy.

"_But…but_." Candace stammered. "I saw it. Ferb turned into a vampire by Vanessa."

The next morning, Ferb came home while the family was all having breakfast.

"You see Candace? What did I tell you? Ferb's not a vampire after all. He's just his usual self, and that's what I like about him."

"Or _am_ I?" Ferb teased, and laughed deeply like a vampire Candace screamed.

"Ferb's kidding sis." Phineas told her. "Vampire's don't exist. Ferb looked at his brother.

"Oh _do_ they!" He laughed evilly again in a deep voice.

When Candace has gone to school, an hour later; the boys' bus honked from outside. Phineas, with his backpack on, looked at Perry.

"Ready to walk with us to the school bus Perry?" He asked. "Our dear beloved, platypus that we love all so dearly?" Perry chattered as Phineas stroked the mammal's chin. The bus honked again.

"_Let's go_!" So off the kids went to the bus stop. Their beloved semi-aquatic mammal walking with them in the nice fall air.

_Happy Halloween!_


End file.
